


Well, Shit

by LiteralTrashFor_Everything



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), No Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reader Loves Dean Winchester, Reader is a Hunter, Reader-Insert, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Stuck in a blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralTrashFor_Everything/pseuds/LiteralTrashFor_Everything
Summary: Dean and you had known each other for as long as you could remember.  Dean and Sam were the two closest people in your whole life.  When you and Dean get stuck in the Impala during a heavy blizzard, Dean decides to warm you up by doing something he knew he should've done a long time ago.





	Well, Shit

You tapped your fingers lazily on the foggy window, breathing out a bored sigh. Dean stared ahead at the icy road, grumbling about driving slow and the freezing cold. You let your gaze drift over to him.

"Dean, we should pull over, it's getting bad out."

You gestured toward the raging blizzard outside. The two of you were flat in the middle of no where South Dakota on the way to see Jody and the girls. There wasn't a town or a gas station for miles, so driving on roads like this were getting you and Dean no where. He was just a sassy fuck who refused to do the safe thing.

"No way. We can make it."

"Dean, you're a fucking idiot. Look outside. You can barely see the road. Pull over before you kill us both. We can start driving in the morning after the blizzard has passed and meet Sam at Jody's place." You sighed.

Dean's hold tightened on the steering wheel. He spared a glance down at the speedometer, which was currently reading about 25 mph. He growled, carefully pulling the two of you over and off the dangerous roads. You breathed a sigh of relief, slumping down in the seat.

"Thank you." You looked at him.

Dean didn't respond, reaching into the backseat and digging through the things you guys had to spend the night in the car. Two thin blankets, no pillows, three beers, a half-full bottle of water (which would be for teeth brushing in the morning), and one granola bar. He huffed, shutting off Baby and turning his full body toward you.

"We're gonna freeze to death." He stated, tossing a blanket at you.

You pulled the blanket off your head, fixing your hair casually and pulling it up into a messy bun.

"We'll be fine. It's better than driving off the road. At least now Baby will survive, even if we freeze. Besides, if we die then Sammy will come looking for us. It'll be fine."

Dean snorted at your statement, shaking his head. He bundled himself in his blanket as the cold began setting in. You crawled into the backseat, wrapping yourself tightly in your blanket and quickly slipping off your bra, before putting on a more comfortable t-shirt. You laid down in the seat, Dean having already done the same. The two of you fell into a stiff silence, the only sound in the car being shuddering breaths as the heat continued draining from the car.

"Dean, it's fucking cold." You stated finally, knowing full-well he wasn't asleep.

"Yeah, it is." He snickered.

You and Dean had been on a hunt in southern Minnesota, and it was close enough to Jody's place for you to make the suggestion to stop by on the way back to Kansas. Dean argued, of course, but you always won out on the arguments when it came to Dean. You'd been hunting with Dean almost your whole life, having been raised by Bobby after your parents were murdered by a nest of vamps and somehow missed the five-year-old hiding under the bed. Dean and Sam were always there, and usually Dean was babysitting your ass whenever Bobby was gone on a hunt.

There was a certain age difference between you and the boys. You were about 11 years younger than Dean, 7 younger than Sam. They took care of you, and you did the same for them. While you and Sammy maintained a brother-sister relationship your whole lives, there was always something different between you and Dean. It was a bit more like a constant old married couple. Way too casual touching, arguing over the smallest thing, a comforting sense of familiarity no matter the situation. It was the same up to today, with the two of you now being adults. Dean remained as clueless as always to your own feelings toward him, but no one else did. Sam was constantly teasing you about having a 'thing' for older men but was ultimately hoping you and Dean would be together eventually. Bobby was, of course, less than impressed with your choice in men. Jody, after taking in Claire and Alex and learning what "shipping" was, had been shipping you and Dean for years now. You, on the other hand, just wanted your feelings to go away so it wouldn't hurt so much when Dean found out and turned you down flat.

"Just sayin', sweetheart, but part of me hates you for making me pull over and shut the car off."

"Technically I never told you to shut the car off."

"I ain't the type to waste gas."

"Plus you don't hate me."

Dean fell silent, and you smirked triumphantly, fist pumping the air. You curled up once more, facing the seat and letting out a long shuddered breath. You shut your eyes, attempting to get at least a little bit of sleep. You twisted and turned, ignoring the sound of Dean's loud snoring. The car got colder and colder, and it seemed like Dean wasn't even bothered by the cold. You were trembling in your seat, annoyed at the man for being so damn. . . Dean.

You spent another hour in debate, wondering what you wanted to do. Finally, you bundled up in your blanket, before crawling over the seat. This roused the older Winchester from his slumber, and even more so when he felt a weight of a person on top of him. He blinked away his sleep, looking down, seeing you attempting to curl up on him and warm yourself up. When your hands brushed his arm, he was shocked to find them cold as ice.

"Holy shit, you're freezing cold."

Dean's blanket was now on top of both of you. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He rested his feet against yours (thankfully he'd taken his shoes off, which he doesn't do often) to warm your freezing feet. You rested your head on his broad chest, hearing the quick pounding of his heart.

Was Dean. . . nervous?

You shook off the thought. Dean Winchester did not get nervous. Especially when it came to you. Why would Dean even need to be nervous? The two of you had cuddled plenty of times before, and it never seemed like Dean was nervous back then. Then again. . . You were certain that your heartbeat was pounding too.

Dean's hands move to hold your hips. You let your gaze wander up to his face. Green eyes stared back at you with an unreadable expression in them. You could feel his breath against your face, and the leathery-gunpowder smell of him had surrounded you completely. Finally, he leaned forward, colliding his lips with yours. You immediately found yourself returning the kiss, while he frantically brought you closer to his body. Your lips moved in perfect sync, his tongue searching your mouth as if he were looking for a buried treasure.

Finally, you pulled away, noses still touching. You breathed heavily, staring with lidded eyes into his own. You were now pressed tightly against his huge body, his hands gripping your hips as if letting you go would mean you'd suddenly disappear.

"God, ______. . ." He breathed out, moving his head down to your neck where he pressed gentle kisses into the flesh.

You moved your arms up, tangling them in his already messy hair. He pressed angel kisses into your neck, before he began sucking and nipping purple marks into the flesh. You breathed out moans, shivering as his warm hands slid up the t-shirt you were wearing, meeting your bare chest. He groaned into your neck, cupping your breasts in both hands. You arched your back into his touch, biting down on your bottom lip.

Dean rolled over, pinning you beneath him while he once again pressed his mouth into yours in a frantic and needy kiss. He leaned back after a while, the blankets slipping off his body as he pulled off his t-shirt, the cold in the car momentarily forgotten. He didn't seem to react to the cold, and neither did you as you pulled off your own t-shirt. Dean's hands quickly went back to fondling your breasts in his huge hands, dragging his tongue down the valley of them.

"D-Dean, quit teasing," you whined, frustrated.

The Winchester only chuckled in response, continuing to mold you gently in his hands. You let your hands wander down, beginnning to unbuckle his jeans. Dean pulled himself away from you at that, letting you tug down his pants, before he kicked them off and chucked them into the backseat. He quickly made way with your own jeans, admiring your legs once they were exposed to him. You did the same with his own god-like body, which was damn-near perfect in every fashion. You ran your hands down the wide expanse of his chest, then down to his muscular stomach.

Dean leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to the anti-possession tattoo just above your right breast. He hooked his fingers on the band of your panties, before the quick snap of his wrist had them ripped and thrown in the backseat. Your eyes widened and you couldn't help but swat at his chest.

"Dean, that was my good pair!" You whined.

Dean smirked at you in response. You shuddered as he ran a finger over your folds, prodding at the entrance between your legs.

"And?" He taunted. "You have plenty more." His finger slid inside you, making you arch off the leather seat and let out a moan.

You were determined not to give in that easily.

"A-And my other ones aren't as good as that pair was."

The older Winchester rolled his eyes and chuckled, pumping a finger in and out of you. His other hand had slipped beneath his boxers as he stroked himself. His green eyes were completely focused on your face, even as he pleasured himself.

"They couldn't have been that good," he groaned, "considering how easily they ripped."

You flushed at his statement, before moaning loudly as he inserted another finger. You held his biceps, slowly becoming a moaning mess beneath the man as he played with you. You could feel the ripple of his muscles beneath his flesh, and it sent a small shiver through you as you realized just how strong Dean really was.

"D-Dean, please," you moaned.

"Please what?" He all-but growled back.

"Mmmhh--fuck me, Dean, please fuck me!"

Dean's hand was gone from you in an instant. You whined at the emptiness, but it was quickly cut off as he pulled off his boxers, his erection springing into view. You shuddered at the size of him, spreading your legs open more for him to slide his hips betweeth them. He guided himself to your entrance, and you let out a small moan as his tip pressed against you.

Dean audibly swallowed, his forest eyes darting up toward your face. He had a hint of anxiety in his expression as he stared at you.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, nodding.

"With you? Of course I'm sure."

You knew you'd end up regretting it later. Dean definitely wasn't the type of guy to stick around after sex. In terms that involved you, you knew he wouldn't leave you. It just wouldn't end up becoming any type of serious relationship. Dean always claimed, even as a teenager, that it "wasn't his thing".

Deciding to worry about it after, you wrapped your legs around his waist and dug your heels into the swell of his ass, trying to push him to you. Dean smirked, slamming his lips against yours as he began pushing into you. You breathed out a shaky moan as he slid in, before his hips pressed tightly against yours as he hilted himself.

"You good?" He groaned into your ear.

"Y-Yes, just move, Dean. Fuck, please move." You moaned in response.

Dean did just that. He pulled his hips back, before slamming them back into yours. He slowly brought the two of you to a fast pace, all-but slamming you into the seat of the Impala as he fucked you. Your nails scraped down his back, his muscles rippling as he moved. Dean's down hands scrambled to pull you closer, holding your hips like his life depended on it. You screamed his name as he gradually brought you closer to a release, the knot in your lower stomach making you see stars.

"D-Dean! Fuck--Dean, I'm gonna come!" You cried out.

He practically growled into where his face was buried against your neck.

"Come on, baby, let go!"

You screamed out as you did, thighs trembling. You came harder than you ever had in your life, Dean thrusting through your orgasm. In your state of bliss, Dean flipped over, all without pulling out of you. He now sat up on the seat, with you sitting on his lap, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. You rested your head tiredly on his chest as he carefully thrusted up into you, this time with a gentleness you hadn't been expecting. He buried his face against your shoulder, groaning and grunting. You wrapped your arms around him, fingers tangling gently in his damp hair.

Dean's hips shuddered, before he came with a low groan into your skin, neither of you bothering to think too hard about the fact that he came inside you. You both panted against one another, sweaty bodies too tired to move as you both took a few moments of silence to rest. The car was no longer cold, now hot and humid, the windows fogged up so much that you couldn't even see through them.

Dean was the first to regain his strength. He pulled out of you, laying back on the seat and pulling you onto his chest, tangling his legs with yours. He pulled the blankets back over you both, before his arms were wrapped around your waist in a careful embrace. You listened to his steady breathing, head tucked just beneath his chin.

"Listen, _____. . ." Dean finally piped up.

You bit your lip, knowing exactly what was coming next. This was a one-time thing, and Dean didn't want any feelings involved. It hurt, even before he said it, considering how real the kiss felt and how much you wanted a relationship with Dean. He'd probably just tell you he wasn't interested in dating someone who was so much younger than him, or just in general.

"I um. . . Shit. . . Listen, _____, I don't want this to just be some fling. Not with you."

That took you by surprise. Your head snapped up, eyes meeting his anxious ones. Dean's thumbs rubbed soothing circles into your hips.

"If you want this to just be a one-time thing, then that's fine by me. But me? Well, I guess I'd like to try the whole having a girlfriend thing for a while."

You were beaming now. The widest grin had spread across your face and you hugged him tightly.

"Yes, of course, Dean!"

Dean laughed, arms circling around your body and pulling you close.

"God damn, that was harder to ask than it should've been."

You snorted in response, rolling your eyes and pressing your lips firmly against his. Dean smirked, moving to press you back against the leather seat and continue 'warming up the car'.

　

You breathed out a sigh of relief as you finally pulled into the driveway of Jody's place. Sam was the first one out of the house. You jumped out of the car, grinning at Sam and giving him a tight hug. Dean trailed along behind you with a tired smile.

"Heya, Sammy." He greeted lazily.

"What took you guys so long? And why weren't you answering your phones? I was about to come out a look for you until Jody convinced me you guys probably got caught in the blizzard."

"Yeah, we had to pull off the road. It was pretty bad." Dean responded casually.

"Actually, I told Dean to pull of the road because we probably would've died if he didn't," you smirked at him.

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile. Jody and the girls wandered out, greeting you with wide grins and tight hugs. They let you into the house, where Jody had just finished preparing breakfast. You and Dean instantly dug in, having had only a granola bar for breakfast (and it wasn't a lot considering that the granola bar was practially frozen so you could hardly bite it). It wasn't until Jody had stopped eating and stared at you that you paused.

"What?" You questioned through a mouthful of toast.

Jody's eyes narrowed. She leaned over the table.

"Is that. . . a hickey?" She questioned.

Dean let out a choking sound beside you, while you felt yourself stiffening. Everyone else had stopped eating and was now staring at a red-faced you. You nervously tugged up the collar of the flannel you were wearing, making an attempt to hide the hickey. Sam dropped his fork, suddenly perking up like a five-year-old who just got a new toy.

"Oh my god! You guys hooked up!" He blurted.

As if your face wasn't red enough, Dean just had to wrap his arm around your waist and tug you flush against his side. He had faintly red cheeks, but practically fulled hid it beneath his mask of confidence.

"Actually," he began, "we're dating now."

Claire and Alex squealed and high-fived, Claire mumbling 'I told you so' to Alex. Jody was grinning widely and Sam looked like an excited child. You hid your face beneath your hands, groaning from embarrassment. You swore you were gonna die right then and there.

"Wait. . ."

Everyone now turned to look at Jody, who's expression had gone serious.

"Did you use a condom?"

You opened your mouth to say something, before realizing that no, you and Dean hadn't used a condom. Dean's own mask of confidence had completely fallen, and his face was now as bright red as yours.

"Ah, well, shit. . ."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something other than Undertale. Decided to make this bad boy a fluffy one. Dean deserves fluff too, even if he is a sassy hard-boiled egg. Anywhore, please enjoy and let me know if I should keep doing Supernatural! I love this show and it'll always have a special place in my heart (especially Dean *wink*). Enjoy!


End file.
